


Through My Eyes I See

by Orcinus234



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Gen, God Nino, Little bit of angst, Nino Lahiffe Knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus234/pseuds/Orcinus234
Summary: Nino knows all. It's not a question, it's a fact, it's just no one knows why it is a fact. And even if they did know, they probably wouldn't believe it.





	1. The Facts I Know

Of all the miraculous holders that Nino has had to deal with, these four were by far the worst at keeping their superhero identities a secret. They’re lucky that part of their kwamis powers is the ability to obscure their holder’s identities better. At this point, everyone might just think that Mari and Adrien are always forgetting something or always have some sort of appointment, but come on, seriously? After almost a year of being Ladybug and Chat Noir they can’t come up with better excuses? With Alya, she’s doing pretty good, trying to pull off the Peter Parker photographer thing, but the problem is, she always films live. The attacks move, she is supposed to be talking to explain things that viewers might have missed and she has to somehow retrieve her camera without revealing that she is Volpina. So she volunteered Nino, the only one in their class who has some sense of self-preservation, to film for the Ladyblog, and so far – according to Alya – he’s been getting positive reviews. Then there is Chloe. She still has her spoiled brat, daddy’s-girl attitude, but she is suspiciously kinder to everyone and isn’t getting someone akumatized at least once a week. Which is a good thing.

Hawkmoth.

Nino isn’t really including him in his ‘bad at keeping their secret identity’ because he doesn’t know who Nooroo picked. It’s not his job to pick for the kwamis. He is sad that he doesn’t get to see the purple kwami like he does the other six – he visits Master Fu and Wayzz every day after school and he doesn’t know where Duusu is, but she disappeared a long time ago – and he enjoys all their company because they’re the only other beings he can really connect to with the whole ‘being an immortal god’ thing. Nooroo may not have always picked the best holders to protect Earth and it’s inhabitants, but human minds are sensitive to change in authority and power. Heck, lovable Ladybug, who has always been the number one hero since Tikki first had to start relying on humans to protect the Earth from evil beings – humans, monsters and gods alike – could be a villain if she wanted to. It really depends on the holder’s reaction overtime, because kwamis just have to pick someone who can physically handle their power. But Master Fu has had a good record of finding good spirited holders.

And even though Nino said that he gets to see all of the other kwamis, he really only gets to see the main four at school… during class… when they sneak into his bag to play with his stuff and write him notes… and the four holders – who Nino should mention know who each other’s identities are – try to not throw themselves at Nino’s bag to retrieve their kwamis without Nino finding it suspicious because, oh yeah, they don’t know that Nino is the God of the Sky, God of Fire, Ruler of Monsters, Father of all Dragons, God with the All Seeing Eyes of the Universe, and all those other titles that humans have given him over the centuries. To them, he is just Nino, their classmate and fellow kid. Only the kwamis, gods and Master Fu know about his other forms. When it comes to his human form, he actually looks about 25, he just de-aged himself for the sake of watching over the new miraculous holders. His god form? He’ll tell you later… maybe.

He’s had a few times where the side effects of the de-aging spell had caused some unpleasant things to happen, like getting akumatized and having a crush on Marinette and then Alya. Don’t get him wrong, the girls are very pretty and have great personalities. But, well… he’s a god and they’re teenage humans. He had never really been attracted to anyone before, and there are a lot of beautiful gods and goddesses out there, so he came to the conclusion that the de-ageing spell made his body and mind confused and because humans are known to be attracted to one another to the extreme or not, the spell made his body and mind act accordingly to help him fit in. Now he fears that he fits in _too_ well.

Of course, fitting in _too_ well means that no one will get close to figuring him out. The heroes might get closer than others, but if there’s one thing gods are good at, it’s keeping their identity a secret when they walk amongst the humans. You’d be surprised how often they do it, _all_ of them do it. He’s been able to follow the team around in both their citizen and hero lives without invading their privacy thanks to the help of his own powers. For example, using the eyes and minds of other creatures that just so happen to be near the teens. He can watch and listen to them that way. Another way is the little letters that the kwamis leave in his bag during class. While their retellings are informative, they are often opinionated and exaggerated. Tikki it seems, is the only one who is the completely honest, and while it just might be a guess, Nino’s pretty sure that Plagg is writing in his favor. Nino knows Adrien and has seen him whisper yell at Plagg at times when the kwami is hiding in his bag… both their bags. He knows that Adrien is not trying to starve the God of Destruction. No one is a big enough idiot to try to starve the God of Destruction, and Adrien is not an idiot… Chat Noir is the idiot, this one is at least.

There are also the times when they have a group project to work on – which Chloe has joined in on, giving Sabrina a break and letting her choose her own partners for a change – or they just decide to work in the same space as each other and they decide to work in the library, because you know, Chloe, they can’t go to the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Sometimes the team is so tired that they all pass out on their books. It’s funny, but along with giving the team some time to rest, it gives Nino and the kwamis some time to chat – pun not intended, only Chat Noir and Adrien do that.

Times like now.

They have a History test coming up, and Nino knows that he’s going to ace it, because it’s mostly reflecting on different cultures, their gods and how they have worshipped their gods in the past. Hermes even stopped by Paris to say hello to Nino and told him some of his favorite rituals that people have done for him in the past, and reflected on some of the unfavorable ones that him and the other Greek Gods have had to deal with. Because the team is dead tired, he is giving them a hand by writing multiple note sheets for his friends and marking some pages in their history textbooks… using his godly powers to get it done faster. The kwamis are practically cuddling against him because according to them, his body temperature is perfect for cuddling. Trixx is letting out an assortment of small chirps along with Tikki on the top of his hatless head, Pollen is watching the pens write out the notes all on their own from her spot on Nino’s shoulder where his neck meets his shoulder, using the collar of his shirt as a blanket, and Plagg is contently purring under Nino’s index finger that is lazily rubbing his little head. Nino is flicking his gaze between his friends. It’s quiet, which is no surprise given they are in the library, but this is the most comfortable silence he’s felt in a long time. It brings back good memories from the older times with previous miraculous holders, but Nino is doing his best not to remember because it only reminds him that he has outlived them and had watched them grow from tiny squirming children to slow and battered elders. He doesn’t want to remember their laughs and jokes and how that one Chat Noir from 15th century japan always seemed to tilt her head like a cat even before she was chosen, because if he remembers, he misses them. Other Gods have told him that he could just stop looking after the chosen ones like a hawk, but he loves being with them. They feel like a family to him.

_Family._

Sometimes humans don’t understand that they have something amazing that even some Gods don’t have. Gods like Nino, who was born from the blood of a Titan, the fire of a great dragon, the tears of the full moon and the laughter of the Sun. The Kwamis are like his children, even if they are a few centuries older than him – they are just the more childlike ones – but the kwamis are like him in the sense that they don’t have an actual family, and that like him, they learned how to act like a family by being around the humans that are chosen to be the miraculous holders.

“You’re thinking too hard,” Plagg says, low enough that it doesn’t stir any of the sleeping teens, but makes no sign that he is going to move.

Nino looks down at the little black blob under his finger – literally. Of all the kwamis, Plagg has it the worst when it comes to human respect. People are more often afraid of him and like to portray him as the villain, because… he is the God of Destruction. Even Nooroo has it better, but then again, as sad as it is, Nooroo isn’t very well known amongst the humans anymore.

“You’re still thinking.”

“Have any other suggestions that does not involve waking anyone up?”

“You could draw on Alya’s face,” Trixx says from her place on his head. “With a sharpie of course.”

“That’s rude,” Tikki chastises, but remains as she is.

“Well,” Pollen spoke up. “It is getting close to time to wrap up. The notes are finished.”

Looking at the papers before him Nino noted that the pens have in fact finished writing out all the notes. Each note sheet looking slightly unlike the others, so that the team doesn’t get suspicious of course.

“Adrien also has a photoshoot at five,” Nino sighs.

“He always has a photoshoot. He can just skip this one,” Plagg whines, tilting his head so that Nino can scratch his chin.

“His father would not take kindly to that.”

“You can’t be akumatized again, remember? You fixed the de-aging spell to get rid of all the quirks.” Tikki reminds him.

“I wouldn’t be the one who’d gets akumatized if the I argued with his father… Now up we go, I’m sending you all off. I have to get to Master Fu to continue the search for an apprentice,” He says as he sits up straighter and puts away his extra pencils, purposefully leaving his text book open for a few moments.

Trixx giggles and without even looking at her, Nino grumbles.

“What?” he drawls in a deep voice.

Trixx and the others sleepily float back to their respective holders’ bags.

“You call him ‘Master’ when you’re the God,” She says as she floats into Alya’s purse.

“It’s called respect,” he bites, quietly of course.

“Yeah, yeah.”

Once the kwamis are all hidden, Nino grabs the cover of his text book, sweeps his eyes over the four teenagers and then slams his textbook closed, making the four of them jolt awake.

It truly is amusing, to watch them babble and make the strangest of movements when they try to come up with an excuse for just about anything. Nino will never cease to get tired of it.


	2. What Has Been and What is Yet to Be

Nino closes the bedroom door behind him with his back. Slumping against it for a few moments while staring down at the stuffed leather notebook, full of aged papers that stick their corners out of the sides. They’re yellow and some of them show signs of burning.

He sighs and walks towards the clean bed. Contrary to what his friends may accuse him of, Nino keeps his room tidy. As a god, it’s his responsibility not to misplace such important tools such as the Eyes of The Universe’ or this very notebook. He drops his bag at the foot of the bed of the room the Lahiffe family were kind enough to let him borrow. He’s also technically borrowing their name, but he feels a little guilty about that because he did use some magic for that part. He needed a new name to keep low.

He doesn’t like taking advantage of people, especially not the really nice ones. But he didn’t want to have to make up a whole new backstory. He can’t tell the kids at school the story he told the Lahiffe’s, especially not Adrien, the guy is too gullible for his own good. He can’t have them running on a wild goose chase to reunite him with his ‘poor family in Morocco that sent him to Paris to get a better education and live a better life than what is offered to him in the specific town in Morocco that his family lives in’. Because while there are many families in Morocco who are poor – and rich, it’s not all poor in Morocco – none of them are ancient gods. Again, he doesn’t have a real family.

Sitting down on the bed, Nino opens the notebook _gently_ to a random page. He doesn’t read it, even though he can. He just admires the old craftsmanship. The drawings and writing. There are some points where the writing is bad, where the author was either too tired, sick or cold, but there are also points where the writing looks to be that of a poet. He looks at the date on the top left of the left page.

_December 3, 1657_

To anyone, that can seem like forever ago. But to Nino, it feels like only a few days ago, metaphorically speaking. Nino didn’t write this, and neither did Master Fu, who is the one who gave it to Nino today. No, this was a journal of a past Peacock miraculous holder. An inventor and adventurer and nature enthusiast. She could never stay still. She always had ideas, things to invent, things to do, animals to see, plants to examine. Nino rarely found her in the same place twice. She had her own house, a lab really, but she was rarely in there. She took her tools with her, wherever it was that she was going. She was no Da Vinci, but she could _fly_. Da Vinci lived and died long before her, but she took it upon herself to continue his work, but to a whole new level. She drew the anatomy of _everything_.

God how Nino missed her – no pun intended. Going on all those hikes with her, the adrenaline was amazing. He showed all of the miraculous holders the hatching of a dragon, but this girl, amazement and curiosity are complete understatements of what she felt and showed.

Nino chuckles and closes the notebook, gently of course. He stands and walks over to the desk that the Lahiffe’s also let him borrow. To hold very important god things, Nino made ‘a few’ adjustments that allows only him and no humans to see his important stuff. He opens a drawer and instead of seeing the five inch deep box filled with post-it note packs and pens, he sees a colorful abyss, mostly gold and various shades of red with speckles of whites and blues. He slowly lowers the notebook into the colorful abyss, waiting until the warm energy flows over the book and his hand completely before letting go. He watches as it sinks down until it is a shadow and then, nothing.

He closes the drawer, being sure not to slam it shut. It’s still not _his_ desk.

With another deep sigh, he flops down on the bed and throws his arm over his eyes, careful of his glasses. He thought glasses would help him blend in, he doesn’t really need them, but they are a good reminder of who he is pretending to be.

He doesn’t know how long he lays there, completely awake, but he soon hears a patient and gentle knocking on the bedroom door. He sits up.

“Yeah?” He calls out.

“Nino,” it’s Mrs. Lahiffe. “Dinner is almost ready. Will you come set the table?”

“Ye Ma’am.”

He hears her footsteps as she walks away. He is a good house guest, he’ll do the simple chore no problem. He never did have parents to give him chores, and even though he is technically the father of thousands of dragons and wyverns, he never really gave them chores either. He knows that he can be strict at times, and he even taught his children to follow his commands, but that was to protect them from humans and other evils – not implying that all humans are evil. _Chores_. Who gives a god chores? It’s kinda sad that the Lahiffe’s will never know that they are actively giving chores to a god and sending him off to school. They actually pray to a god who is not him and have him attend church for that same god. He doesn’t hate it at all. He doesn’t actually say anything to their god because he doesn’t want to distract him while he listens to others, to humans, Nino’s voice is more powerful after all. It’s an interesting experience, to actually watch people pray to a god. Nino still hasn’t touched a bible, which is a good thing, because it won’t be a bible once he’s done with it. It’ll be a whole different book, and he doesn’t want to take that risk.

He looks out the window. It’s somehow night time already. He briefly wonders if his friends are okay before he thinks better on spying on them. He’ll take a peek if the kwamis give him permission – although, Tikki and Pollen will probably be the only ones who have their holder’s wellbeing in mind. He frowns and stands. With one last deep sigh, he walks to the door and opens it, walking down the hallway to set up the table for another delicious Lahiffe meal.

It pains him, but he can’t avoid it. In a week’s time, he’ll be gone. Not gone-gone, just… he can’t keep up this appearance much longer. He thought he could, but in this teenage body, he can only do the bare minimum of his work on a daily basis.

Now he has a decision to make. It’s not whether or not he admits to the Lahiffe’s who he is – he would like to tell them, to show them, but that is not an option. He has to decide when he tells the miraculous holders, and if he’s going to tell them at all. He can either tell them as a teenager, or as a twenty-five year old. He doesn’t need his true form, the scary one.

He can’t put off the decision for too long, but for now, he’ll just stick to deciding what color set of plates he should put on the table, and what set of napkins he’ll use with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow update.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess we'll see what happens.


End file.
